Know Your Stars! Yugioh Style!
by Chibi Kikumaru
Summary: That's right Know Your Stars Yugioh version. Read to find out what our evil narrator has in store for our characters. R&R.
1. Joey Wheeler

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

(Joey is eating a candy bar while sitting patiently on the chair)

"_Know your star, know your star, know your star," _The narrator said in a row.

"_Joey Wheeler…is a dog"_

(From backstage) "Damn right he's a mutt!" (Guess who?)

"Dat's right I'm a- Hey wait a minute I'm not a dog!"  
_"Joey Wheeler…is a boy genius,"_

"Got dat right"

"_In his own little head" _

"Hey!"

"_Joey Wheeler…is a vegetarian" _

"Actually, I like meat, I hate vegetarians-"

(From backstage) "Hey! I'm a vegetarian!" Malik yelled.

"Again I hate vegetarians see I have this shirt that I bought yesterday." Joey holds out a shirt that says 'Save a plant eat a vegetarian.'

"_Joey Wheeler…thinks he's a hot dog" _

"I do want a hot dog right about now- Hey! I'm not a hot dog!" Joey said.

"_Joey Wheeler…is actually a woman"_

"What are you talking about! Do I look like a woman to you!" Joey yelled.

"_Sure deny it manwoman"_

"I'm a man!"

"_Are not"_

"Are too"

"_Are not"_

"Are too"

"_Are not"_

"Are too"

"_Are not"_

"Are too"

"_Are too"_

"Are not!" Joey realized what he said and covered his mouth.

"When I get my hands on you I'll-"

"_You'll what hot dog boy, make me eat you?" _The narrator said mockingly.

"_Now you know Ron Weasley,"_

"No they don't know anything about me, and who the hell is Ron Weasley.

* * *

R&R And was it funny? 


	2. Bakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

(Bakura is sitting patiently on the chair)

"_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars," _The narrator said in a row.

"Who the hell is there!" Bakura yelled.

"_Bakura… When Bakura isn't in the studio he works as a world famous singer,"_

"What in Ra's name- who the hell provoked you to say that, and I'm not a famous singer I'm a sadistic, evil tyrant that wants to destroy that baka pharaoh" Bakura snapped.

"_How do you explain this" _(Throws a CD at Bakura)

"This is an Usher CD and you just put my hair on the lead singer!" Bakura said pointing at Usher with a strange Bakura-like hair.

"_Bakura…his last name is Fudgepop" _(Got the idea from my friend Brianna Dicato)

"Mmmmm, fudge, wait a minute my last name isn't Fudgepop it's- wait I don't know my last name.

"_Bakura Fudgepop…at night he wears nothing but a pink tutu and runs around the studio singing 'I'm a Barbie girl.'" _

(Some random girl from backstage) "What Bakura naked! Where!"

(on stage)

"Barbie! I love Barbie dolls- um- I mean I love to kill them!" Bakura said badly trying to cover up what he said.

-Backstage

"Nice cover up Bakura I'm so fooled," Andrea said sarcastically.

"Hey aren't you scared Bakura might kill you because of the last name thing?" Yugi asked.

"Nah, If he kills me he won't be seeing his precious Barbie dolls for a long time," Ryou said with an evil glint in his eye.

"I think Bakura's rubbing off on you," Brianna said backing away.

-On stage

"_Bakura Fudgepop…he starred in Sonic the Hedgehog" _

"What the hell is Sonic the Hedgehog!" Bakura yelled angrily.

"_Bakura Fudgepop…his natural hair color is blue"_

"Does it look blue to you!" Bakura yelled.

"_That's because you dyed it,"_

"Well you don't have any proof," Bakura said smirking.

"_How do you explain the blue hair when you played in Sonic the Hedgehog?"_

"For the last time! I don't know what the fucking hell Sonic is and I never played in that show!" Bakura said angrily.

Silence.

"_Rriigghhhtt"_

"_Bakura Fudgepop…he lives in the mental asylum"_

"Actually that's true…" Bakura said.

"_Bakura Fudgepop…He's turns into a telletubbie when the moon is full"_

"What the hell! I don't turn into those, those, those, mutated things, when I get my hands on you I'll-" Bakura said.

"_You'll what play some educational TV from your stomach?"_

"You'll rot in the shadows when I find you!" Bakura yelled.

"_Now you know Bakura Fudgepop, the singing/acting sensation that's sweeping the nation"_

"Dammit I do not act nor sing, I send things to the shadow realm, and I am not a telletubbie or a hedgehog! You hear me! Hey some back here! CCCOOOMMMEE BBAACCKK!" Bakura yelled before the camera rolled off set.

* * *

Good? Bad? Chocolate? Funny? Retarded? Just tell me what you think by pressing that little 'Go' button in the bottom left corner.


	3. Seto Kaiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

"_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars," _The narrator said in a row.

-Backstage

"I need to tape this," Andrea said as she took out a camcorder everyone pulling out there camcorder too.

-onstage

"_Seto Kaiba…he's the CEO of Fuzzka corp."_

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kaiba said.

"_Well what about your ads?" _(throws a paper at Kaiba)

Kaiba looked at the paper before answering.

"This is convincing," Kaiba said sarcastically as he held out the paper for all to see. All it had on it was a picture of Kaiba and on top it says Kaiba corp. but Kaiba, in

Kaiba corp. is crossed out and replaced with Fuzzka.

"_Seto Kaiba…his hair is 100 percent chocolate"_

Once again Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you even getting this information?"

"_None of your business!"_

Kaiba smirked thinking he outsmarted the narrator.

"_Seto Kaiba…he's a belly dancer and I have pictures to prove it"_

"No I'm not"

"_Yes you are"_

"No I'm not"

"_Yes you are"_

"No I'm not"

"_Yes you are"_

"No I'm not"

"_Yes you are, see I have picture!"_

(Throws picture at Kaiba) The color drained from Kaiba's face.

-Backstage

"HAHAHAHA!" Joey laughed.

"Dammit I've got to get those pictures," Brianna said.

"I wonder where the narrator is anyways," Andrea said. "I'll 'convince' him to give us the pictures."

-onstage

"_Seto Kaiba…he just got married to Tea" _

"I'm 18! For Ra's sake!" Seto yelled.

"_Seto Kaiba…you can take that mask now it's not Halloween anymore,"_

"What mask?"

"_Oh sorry that's your face"_

"THAT'S IT! I'LL SUE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOUR WORTH YOU STUPID VOICE FROM NOWHERE! I'M CALLING MY LAWYER NOW!" (Thanks for the quote **randomgirl**)

"_Seto…I AM your lawyer!"_

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Kaiba said as he dialed the phone number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello?" Kaiba's voice echoes though the speakers.

"_I AM your lawyer!"_

"Ra dammit I can't believe he's right! I'm still suing you!" Kaiba yelled.

"_Now you know Seto Kaiba, America's favorite belly dancer" _

"Come back here! I'm not done with you! When I get my hands on you I'll sue all the money your worth! You here me! YOU HERE ME!" Was all that was heard before the camera rolled offset.

* * *

Funny? Bad? Thursday? What day is it today anyways?


	4. Andrea Akila

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

-Backstage

"Gah! Where's Malik!" Andrea yelled.

"I don't know he's supposed to be here by now!" Brianna said.

"You mean he never showed up!" Andrea yelled at Brianna.

"NO! I thought he'd show up by now!" Brianna yelled.

-With Malik-

"YOU RA DAMNED DRIVER I'M SUPPOSE TO BE AT AN INTERVIEW NOW!" Malik yelled at the Taxi driver.

"Dude, take a chill pill," the taxi driver said coolly.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A CHILL PILL!" Malik yelled as started hitting the driver with his milliennium rod.

"Can I have a turn hikari?" Marik asked.

"Sure," Malik said as he handed his Yami the rod.

'_This is going to be a long day' _Malik thought. The driver somehow drove them off a bridge and into a swamp and they some how landed in a small piece of land at the center of the swamp and the swamp was also deserted so there was no one to help them.

"What should I do with this guy's body?" Marik asked.

"Just throw it in the swamp," Malik said.

-Back to the studio-

"So who's next after Malik?" Brianna asked.

"Marik but he's with Malik," Andrea said.

"So who wants to go next?" Brianna asked everybody. Nobody moved. "Um, you can go next, Andrea"

"I'm not going next one of them are going next," Andrea said pointing to everyone else who hasn't gone.

"Oh no we're not," They all said as threw Andrea onstage.

"While I'm here you guys better be looking for Malik and Marik!" Andrea yelled at them.

"_So you're my victim- I mean the person I'm suppose to interview?" _

"Yep"

(Andrea is sitting on the chair pissed off)

"_Know your authors, Know your authors, Know you authors," _The narrator said in a row.

"_Andrea Akila…she's half bear, half bird, and half ravioli"_

"Do I look like any of those, and how can I be half ravioli!" Andrea said.

"_That's because you had plastic surgery"_

"I've never had plastic surgery in my life! Even if I did have plastic surgery you couldn't prove it," Andrea said.

"_Andrea Akila…She never had plastic surgery in her life"_

"That's better"

"…_and looks like it too"_

"HEY!"

"_Andrea Akila…her real name is Cheese Taco"_

"That's not even my real name! My real name is very, very, very long"

"_Andrea Akila…Her real name is Andrea Kim-"_

"Don't you dare say the rest of my name!" Andrea yelled.

-Backstage

"How'd that narrator guy get Andrea's full name, I can barely remember her full name," Joey said.

"Well that's no surprise," Kaiba said.

"Hey! What's dat suppose to mean!" Joey yelled as he lunged for Kaiba, Kaiba just stepped aside and Joey fell.

"Everyone knows Andrea's full name is 7 names," Kaiba said.

-onstage

"If you say my full name I'll so fire you!" Andrea yelled.

"…_I don't want to get fired, I like my job." _

"Okay so let's get on with this," Andrea said.

"_Andrea Akila…She's dating Jesse McCartney" _

"What the hell have you been smoking, I'm dating Yami you idiot," Andrea said calmly.

"_Okay then let me rephrase that: 'Andrea Akila…She's cheating on Yami"_

"No I'm not, you have no proof anyways," Andrea said.

(The narrator throws a picture Andrea)

"This is just stick people with Jesse McCartney and my face as heads, and this ictuer isn't even convincing if you want to show me that I was kissing Jesse McCartney," Andrea said throwing the paper aside.

"_Then what's this _(presses a button and Andrea's voice plays) _'I was kissing Jesse McCartney'"_

"You just recorded the last five words I said!" Andrea yelled.

"_This tape clearly says that you were cheating on Yami!"_

"NO I'MNOT!"

"_Yes you are"_

"NO I'MNOT!"

"_Yes you are"_

"NO I'MNOT!"

"_Yes you are"_

"NO I'MNOT!"

"_Yes you are"_

…

5 minutes later

-backstage

"They've been keeping this up for 5 minutes," Joey said.

"I found Malik and Marik!" Brianna yelled when the backstage doors opened.

"Well Andrea's arguing with the narrator at the moment," Kaiba said. Then he picked up a microphone from…somewhere and threw it at Andrea.

"Get on with the damn interview!" Kaiba yelled.

-onstage

"Fine!" Andrea yelled.

"_Andrea Akila…Seto Kaiba isn't really her brother"_

"Huh? He's not?" Andrea said.

"_She dating him"_

"What! Oh you are so going down when I find you!"

"_Oh, you are so going down when I find you!" _The narrator mimic.

"Stop copying me!"

"_Stop copying me!" _

"Stop it!"

"_Stop it!"_

"I mean it!"

"_I mean it"_

"GAH! What the hell do you want from me!" Andrea yelled as she pulled her hair.

"_Now you know Cheese Taco, the two-timing hypocrite"_

"DAMN YOU! COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE SO GOING TO BE FIRED! YOU HERE ME! FIRED!" Andrea yelled before the camera rolled offset.

* * *

Did you guys like it? If you guys have ideas tell me, I'm doing Malik next. R&R And maybe I'll update in the next three days if I get a lot of reviews.


	5. Malik Ishtar

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

(A/N: **egyptionkitty **just to tell you again Malik is the hikari, k?)

"_Malik Ishtar…He's a French drug dealer named Bubba."_

"Okay, first of all I'm Egyptian, second I've never been to France, Third, where the hell did the name Bubba come from, and fourth, who the hell are you trying to fool?" Malik snapped.

"_You never said you weren't a drug dealer" _The narrator snapped back.

"HEY!"

"_Malik Ishtar…he llooovvvess chicken"_

"I'm a vegetarian," Malik said boredly.

"_Malik Ishtar…he loves Angel Khalid" _

"I don't _love _her!" Malik yelled almost falling off his chair and turning the slightest tinge of pink.

"_Malik Ishtar…he loves fuzzy bunnies" _(thanks **randomgirl **for this idea and the next one)

"No…that's my Yami," Malik said.

"_Malik Ishtar…he's addicted to peeps marshmallows…"_

(shifty eyes) "Who told you that…?"

"_Malik Ishtar…Played knuckles in Sonic the Hedgehog…"_

"I never played in any damn show!"

"_Malik Ishtar…he has a hot dog shaped car named Bob…"_

"What! I drive a motorcycle you baka!" Malik yelled.

"_Rriiigghhtt"_

"_Malik Ishtar…he bathes in vanilla pudding..."_

Malik quirked an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me"

"_Then what's with all the vanilla pudding I found in your house?"_

"That's Marik he's…kind of obsessed with that stuff…"

"_Malik Ishtar…he's picking his nose right now…"_

"Damn it! I'm had enough you damn fucking voice from nowhere! You will obey me now!" Malik said taking out his millennium item.

"I COMMAND YOU TO!"

"…_I obey only Malik…"_

"That's better"

"…_Malik is such an idiot…"_

"…okay…"

"…_He's such a ca-ca head…"_

"HEY!"

"…_Malik is such a dumb ass…"_

"Damn it! SHUT UP!"

"…_Malik sleeps with a teddy bear…"_

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"_Now you know Malik Ishtar, that ca-ca head, hot-dog driving, idiot…"_

"THEY DON'T KNOW A DAMN ABOUT ME! COME BACK HERE! I COMMAND YOU TO! COOOOMMMEEE BACK!" Malik said waving his millennium rod wildly. His millennium rod hit one of the camera guys and he died, so then Malik went to court. He was guilty and was sent to jail where he's going to be doing 5 years for murder…the end.

* * *

Chocolate? WTF? Bad? Good? R&R, Next up, Marik Ishtar! 


	6. Marik Ishtar

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

**Welcome to chapter…um…6! Of Know Your Stars! Yugioh style!**

"Okay so Marik is next right?" Brianna said.

"Yeah," Andrea said looking at her clip board.

"Then where is he?" Brianna asked.

"Um…," Andrea answered flipping the papers on her clip board faster.

"You don't know where he is!" Brianna yelled at her.

"Um… not exactly…" Andrea answered.

"When where is he?" Brianna said putting her hands on her hips.

"Um…in the studio?" Andrea said nervously. Brianna whacked her on the head.

"Baka, come on let's go," Brianna said dragging her around the studio.

**With Marik**

"Damn one minute I'm in jail visiting Malik and taking his millennium rod and then I come here and some person takes me somewhere in the studio and now I'm lost," Marik said looking around.

**Back with Andrea and Brianna**

"Hi Bonnie," Andrea said.

"Hi Bonnie- Wait, what the hell you doing here?" Brianna asked Bonnie, there gothic friend, she wore black and chains and her wavy long brown hair was let down she was also wearing a black head band.

"Hey guys I was visiting my uncle in jail and I saw Marik so I decided to play a prank on him and get him lost in the studio…" Bonnie replied.

"How'd you get here?" Andrea asked.

"Authoress power," Bonnie answered plainly.

"Oh," Andrea said.

"So where's Marik?" Brianna asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Bonnie asked.

"You were with him a couple of minutes ago," Andrea said.

"Well I don't know where he is now," Bonnie said turning her Green Day music to full blast on her Ipod.

"Great," Brianna said. The Marik came in water falling after him making him even more wet then he already was.

"Where did you come from?" Brianna asked.

"I went in the swirl thing in the toilet and ended up here. It was fun!" Marik said like a little kid when you gave him candy.

"…okay… weird…well come on we need to go and get this damn interview over with," Brianna said as she dragged along Marik too. How she has the strength to drag Marik who was pouting like a 5 year old and Andrea who was…eating a lollipop that came out of…nowhere, beats me.

"Okay get in that damn chair and the interview will begin," Brianna said pointing to the chair. Marik sat down boredly in the chair. It took Andrea a few minutes to get out of lala land and snap back to reality…

"Wait a minute this is my show! You're not suppose to order me around I'm suppose to order you around! And I want a bar of chocolate!" Andrea said.

(Marik is sitting boredly on the chair)

"_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars…"_

"_Marik Ishtar…he has an orange duck in his pants…" _

"I do not have an orange duck in my pants! I may be a crazy, psychopathic, demonic, evil…you get the point…person but I do not keep a duck in my pants," Marik snapped.

"_Marik Ishtar…liar"_

"What the hell! I do not have an orange duck in my pants!" Marik yelled.

"_Why don't you check?"_

"I told you I do not have an orange-!" Marik said interrupted by finding a orange stuffed animal duck in his pants.

"_Marik Ishtar…liar, liar, liar" _The narrator said in a sing-song voice.

"Will you give me so chocolate?" The duck said.

"GAH! IT'S POSSESSED!" Marik said throwing the orange duck backstage.

-backstage

"AHHHHHHHH! THAT THING CAME OUT OF MARIK'S PANTS!" Andrea yelled running God knows where away from the duck.

"Eww….," Brianna said stepping away disgusted.

-God-knows-where-

A girl with black short hair, wearing navy shorts, a vest and a white plaid blouse was trying to climb up the wall to the roof, she wore big glasses, and a laptop around her neck.

"I MUST MEET Seto Kaiba!" she said, "please"

This girl was Penelope Taynt…and it seems like she has a new target other then Amanda…

-down below-

Andrea was running away and eventually got tired she sat down for a few seconds and got up. Then she took out a big lollipop and put it in her mouth.

"Hey look a rope!" Andrea said skipping to it. She pulled on softly, nothing happened, she pulled on it harder, nothing happened, she continued pulling it until eventually…

-up in the wall Penelope is climbing.

"I MUS MEET Seto Kaiba!" Penelope said, "I'm almost there, please" Then the grappling hook on the roof started to fall off the roof about to drag Penelope with it and it did…

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Penelope said falling down from high on top of the building. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I MUST MEET SETO KAAAAIIIIBBBBAAAA!"

-back onstage

"_Marik Ishtar…he replaced his brain with vanilla pudding…" _(thanks **Nintendo Queen **for the idea, I just changed it a little with the vanilla pudding thing for brains)

"Vanilla pudding! I love vanilla pudding!" Marik said.

"_My point…Marik Ishtar…he has a pink bear named Mr. Fuzzky Wuzzy Tummy Wummy Bob II…" _

"I do not have a bear named Mr. Fuzzky Wuzzy Tummy Wummy Bob II!" Marik yelled. Sitting back down with shifty eyes.

"_Marik Ishtar, he starred in Psy-cho-oh!"_

"I starred in Yu-gi-oh buy Psy-cho-oh sounds better…" Marik said.

"_Marik Ishtar…he got a part in Mr. Roger's Neighborhood…" _

"Not that Ra damned show, with that possessed traffic light! It was bad enough when it was Mr. Ryou's Neighborhood!" Marik yelled sucking his thumb and hugging his knees and rocking back and forth then he started eating those 'styrofoam peanuts' (lol! Read Mr Ryou's Neighborhood by **Seto's Princess **lmao if was funny)

"_Marik Ishtar…he's sitting on a orange duck…"_

Marik's face: 0.o

Marik looked under his chair slowly to show…THE ORAMGE DUCK!

"GAH!" Marik said dropping it on the ground.

"Can I have some chocolate?" The duck said.

"No," Marik said stepping on it.

"Can I have some vanilla chocolate?" It asked.

"No," Marik said stepping on it again.

"_Now you know Marik Ishtar…the guy who won't give-chocolate-to-a-duck-that-came-out- of-my-pants duck killer…"_

"RA DAMN IT THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! " Marik screamed.

"Can I have chocolate with almonds?" The duck asked.

"NO!" Marik said stepping on it furiously as it still asked him for chocolate…

* * *

Me: aww…por chocolate wanting ducky we knew thee well

Yami: No we didn't

Me: oh yeah…oh well…so what did u think? R&R


	7. Yami

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

(Yami is sitting on the chair sitting patiently)

"_Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars."_

…

silence

…

"Hello?" Yami asked. No answer, "okay…I'll start it off…uh…Yami…uh…he's a 5000 year of spirit that was the pharaoh of Egypt"

"_Yami…__he's mad right now because no one is talking about him…"_

"Uh…no I'm not…"

"_Yami…all he does is talk about himself…"_

"No I don't"

"_Yami…when he was pharaoh of Egypt, people called him, the baka-all-I-think-about-is-myself-pharaoh…"_

"No I didn't when I was ruler of Egypt I rarely cared about myself!" Yami said offended of what the narrator said.

"_Yami…He's having a secret affair with cheese…" _(thanx **Nintendo Queen** for the idea)

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Cheese? I think you have me mixed up with the tomb robber or something." Yami said,

"_Yami…when he was little everyone called him diarrhea"_

"No one ever called me diarrhea! Wait…who would they call me diarrhea in the first place?" Yami asked.

"_They said that your hair looked just like diarrhea…"_

"My hair does NOT look like diarrhea! This is no way to treat a pharaoh!" Yami yelled.

"_Yami…he's getting very sleepy" _

"No I'm wide awake…"

"_Yami…his eyes are getting heavier by the minute…"_

"I told you I'm NOT sleepy!"

"_Yami…he'll do whatever I say when I count to 3…"_

"Hypnotizing only works on morons," Yami said.

"_1…"_

"This is ridiculous"

"_2…"_

"It's not going to work."

"_3…"_

Yami immediately fell asleep in the chair.

"_Yami…act like a chicken…"_

Yami started clucking like a chicken and ate imaginary food off the ground, while flapping imaginary wings…

…

Meanwhile…

…

Penelope Taynt was up to another scheme to meet her new target Seto Kaiba. She snuck around the studio running into a security guard…

"Hey you! Who are you and what are you doing here!" The security guard yelled.

"I'm Penelope Taynt, Seto Kaiba's number 1 fan, please, would you like to see my website?" Penelope said.

"No, now get out of here before I call back up," the guard said.

"Too bad, please, just go to Penelope said opening up he laptop, "Here you'll find the photo of the week which is an exclusive picture of Seto Kaiba as a belly dancer. Here you'll find the clip of the week, where you'll find Seto Kaiba trying to put out the fire that some one set in his company," Penelope said as it showed Seto, Mokuba, Roland, and variously people from Kaiba corp trying to put out a fire and saving everything they could, while Seto was yelling at his employees that they were all going to be fired.

"Hmm…that's impressive," The guard said.

"Yes, I know, now move, please," Penelope said trying to push the guard out of the way, "I said move please"

"You can't go in you don't have a pass," the guard said.

"Then you're going down, please," she said as she put a sweatband on her head.

"You think you can take me?" The guard said.

"Yes please," She said as she flipped the guard.

"Grr…" The guard said as he got up again. "That's it"

Penelope pressed hard against his nerve cluster and he fell unconscious.

"He should be out for a 8 minutes, please," Penelope said as she proceeded in.

…Meanwhile with Yami…

Well where we left off Yami was now the break dancing, river dancing, juggling chicken. (how he could break and river dance at the same time is beyond my knowledge just use your (makes a rainbow appear out of nowhere) imagination)

"_Yami…Drop down your pants…" _

(oOo, if you're a Yami fangirl like me this is dedicated to you guys)

Yami dropped his pants to reveal black boxers with things written on it like 'Kill Bakura and Marik' and 'I am the almighty pharaoh!' (just to tell you he was wearing the domino uniform pants and the leather shirt he usually wears)

"_Yami…You can wake up now…"_

Yami face turned from zombie face to normal, he looked around dazed and confused, especially about his pants.

"Uh…what happened and why are my pants off?" Yami said.

"_Now you know, Yami, the selfish all-I-think-about-is-myself-break dancing-river dancing-juggling-chicken…"_

"I demand for you to come back here and to tell me what the hell happened! You here me come back here and tell me! COME BACK HERE! AND THEY DO NOT KNOW ME AT ALL I TELL YOU! THEY DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" Yami yelled as the camera rolled off set.

* * *

okay what did you think? R&R 


	8. Mokuba Kaiba :well kind of:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

(Mokuba is waiting sugar high in the chair, bouncing up and down)

"_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars"_

"_Mokuba Kaiba…he's not human…"_

"I'mnot! OhmyGod! That'ssoooocool! AmIamalien! Thatwouldbeawesome! Iwouldgobegreenandgoandthatovertheworld! Yah!" Mokuba said almost to fast to be called English…No one backstage really didn't understand what the hell he said.

"_Okay…Mokuba Kaiba…he's not human because he's made out of a sack of potatoes…"_

"I'masackofpotatoes! That'sfuckingawesome! Whythehellamistillabletotalkhuh? Becausei'mcoolthatway! Yah!"

"Language!" Seto yelled. How the hell he caught that swear is beyond me.

"Ssssoooorrrrrrrrryyyyyy SSSSSSeeettooo," Mokuba said.

"_Mokuba Kaiba…he's going to sing the 'All That' theme song…" _

"Iam! Okay lemme start!" Starts singing, narrator starts singing too, "You'renotsupposetosing! Iamandi'mgoodatit! Idokareoke!"

"_Well I don't think you could handle it"_

"Ifyoustopsingingithinkicanhandle! Iwoulddoahelllotbetterifyoudon'tsing" Mokuba said as he started singing the narrator following after.

-backstage

"My ears hurt," Duke said.

"IT BURNS!" Andrea said covering her ears.

-onstage

"_Mokuba Kaiba…he looovvvess eggs…" _

"Yaharen'ttheythegreatest! They'resoround! Andtherelikeorange!"

"_Mokuba Kaiba…he's a psychopath out to destroy __Canada__…"_

"…"

"How did you know that?" Mokuba said going serious for a moment.

"_You're planning to destroy __Canada__?"_

"Um..." Mokuba said.

_Are you?_

"Whatmadeyouthinkthat?"Mokuba saidgoing back to his sugar high-ness…ness.

"_Why don't you people cry! You're suppose to cry! Why don't you fucking cry! Is it me! Why! Why! I said cry! CRY!" _the narrator said, taking a random tissue and blowing on it.

"What'dyousay? Actlikeiwasoncrack? Okay!" Mokuba said, then started acting really high, and running around breaking dancing. He started to break dance, then he hugged his legs and started going round, and round, and round, and round...well eventually falling off the stage…and in a tuba…which was conveniently placed there…

"_Now you know…Mokuba…the psychotic kid out to destroy __Canada__ who made the narrator cry" _The narrator said blowing into the tissue again.

"Into the Mokuba mobile!" Mokuba said suddenly waking up from his unconscious state, with car keys, he took out a remote control and pressed a button, instantly the a care came out of now where, with some guy with a straight jacket of as the driver (seriously don't ask my how this guy drives with a straight jacket on)

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WILL SOON LEARN TO BOW DOWN TO THE NAME MOKUBA KAIBA!" He paused, "FEAR ME!" He yelled again as he jumped into the car, and the high, mental guy drove, far, far, away…well right down the street anyways, there was a parade of geese and strangely, Bakura and Marik were leading it, looking like retards.

"I'M TRYING TO TAKE OVER CANADA SO GET A MOVE ON!" Mokuba yelled. Bakura and Marik just smiled stupidly.

"Let's go to Canada together!" Marik and Bakura yelled.

"Okay!" Mokuba said as he and the crazy driver joined the parade.

-backstage

"That was…odd…" Yugi said.

"Yah it's odd _and _it ruined my studio door!" Andrea yelled pointing at the huge gaping whole in the door. The randomly some guy fell down from the ceiling, in blue overalls and some repair tools.

"Did some one need repairs? Because I'm! (lights come out of nowhere) Repairman-man-man-man-man!" He said doing his own echoes.

"Dude, doing your own echoes is not cool," Duke said.

"I pay good money for security and what do I get, some psycho that fell from the ceiling…" Andrea said mumbling about other things too most not having to do with anything at all.

"Um...Andrea, are Marik and Bakura drunk or something?" Brianna asked looking out the window.

"Well...They just got out of the mental asylum…" Andrea said, also looking out the window, at the parade of geese.

* * *

Yes I rewrote it my apologies to **Corn- The OTHER White Meat**I do have a short term memory loss and forget a lot of things, i'm so sorry I used your ideas but I swear i did it by accident, and didyou said something about the set up? Well mostKnow YourStars fics are set up like this, and i apologize, and any of my reviewers who know what beyblade is goto**Corn- The OTHER White Meat**'Discern Your Actors' fics, becuase I command you to review for her! REVIEW! 


	9. Yugi Mouto

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

(Yugi is happily smiling in the chair)

_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars… _

_Yugi Mouto…he's having an affair with Yami's cheese… _

(thanks **Nintendo Queen **for the ideas but I tweak it up a little)

"I'm not having an affair with cheese! And Yami's not having an affair with cheese either!" Yugi said.

_Right…Yugi Mouto…he's failing in Duel Monsters so he became a clown named Bob… _

(again **Nintendo Queen** I tweaked it, but thanks for the idea)

"I'm not failing Duel monsters! Wait…duel monsters isn't a subject in school…how can I be failing it? And I'm not a clown!" Yugi said defensively.

_Sure…then what's the hair for? _

"My hair's natural that way! Just because my hair is colored doesn't mean I'm a clown!" Yugi said.

_Yugi Mouto…Move the Jacuzzi right over there Tristan…yep…right there…now where was I?_

"You were going to interview me," Yugi said.

_Right…Yugi Mouto…hey! Brianna! Mai! Did you bring your swim suits we have a Jacuzzi! _

"Um…hello? You're supposed to be interviewing me, what are you doing in there?" Yugi asked.

_Sorry…Yugi Mouto…Andrea! Mokuba! Join the party! _

"Are you having a party in there? You're suppose to be interviewing me! And why wasn't I invited!" Yugi yelled like he was going into denial.

_Yugi Mouto…he's-hey! Joey! Wassup! We have pizza! _

"What! Joey's there! Joey! Why didn't you tell me there was a party! I thought we were friends!" Yugi yelled anime tears coming out of his eyes.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" Joey said suddenly walking on the stage, stopping next to Yugi.

"Wait…I thought you were at the party?" Yugi said stopping his river-flowing anime tears.

"What party? I didn't know there was a party today," Joey answered.

"Wait…You lied!" Yugi said pointing an accusing finger at some random spot. "There's no party!"

_How do you know? _

"Because Joey's right there with me! He's not at your party!" Yugi yelled.

_Well it's my imaginary party…Yah! Hot dogs! _

"Oh forget it…" Yugi said as he walked off the stage.

_Now you know…Yugi Mouto… _

Joey shrugged and sat on the chair.

_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars… _

_Joey Wheeler…Get out _

Joey pouted and left the stage.

* * *

R&R! and next time we'll find out who the narrator is! Review and I'll update sooner! But just to tell you I don't have a computer so I'm on my cousins right now, i'm moving soon, so i might be slow to update


	10. The Narrator

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

"Okay…who's next…?" Andrea said as she flipped through her clipboard.

"Joey…Bakura…Seto…me…Malik…Marik…Yami…Mokuba…Yugi…" Andrea mumbled as she thought, "…wait…what about Ryou?"

"Where is Ryou?" Brianna said next to her.

"You notice he's been gone since the time you've hired the narrator, and no one has seen him since?" Malik added.

"You don't think…?" Andrea said eyeing everyone.

"Well has anyone seen Serenity, and wait a minute…where's Tea too…and Ishizu and Tristan," Yami added.

"GAH! Where's Serenity!" Joey yelled remembering that he forgot about his sister.

"The mutt actually forgot about his sister, and I'm not surprised," Seto said smugly.

"Shut up Moneybags," Joey snapped, "Where's da narrator room?"

"Um…lemme think…Take the elevator to the third floor, go up the secret staircase behind the portrait of the fruit bowl, then go through the blue door not the baby blue one, head up the stairs again and head down the elevator and you'd be there," Andrea said, then took a deep breath.

"Yah…" Brianna said, "Why don't we just follow you then…"

"Sure" Andrea said as she headed toward the elevator, following her directions that she had explained to them. They finally stopped at a chamber-like door with chains. Andrea knocked on the door; an echo could be heard behind it.

"Hello?" Andrea said. No one answered. "I'll just use the master key then…"

She took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door, it slowly creaked open to reveal…

Me: MUHAHAHAHA! Find out who the narrator next time! I'm so evil…

(Dodges a dozen lamps and flying chair)

Me: AHH! (dodges more random objects) okay I'll continue…

RYOU!

"Hikari? How did I not know my hikari was the narrator? I'm so proud of you hikari!" Bakura said as he went to go hug his hikari.

"Uh…okay…if Ryou's the narrator then…where are everyone else and Bakura's right how did we not know Ryou was the narrator?" Malik asked.

"That's my point to why I became a narrator!" Ryou yelled making everyone jump from how loud his voice was, "No one ever notices where I am! All I wanted was a little attention!"

Ryou started crying anime tears. Malik and Brianna started comforting him.

"Okay…so Ryou's the narrator…never knew he could be so mean…I'm gonna need a knew narrator…" Andrea mumbled.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Well now that everyone knows Ryou's the narrator it's no fun anymore since we all know its Ryou making fun of us," Andrea said. "And I said Ryou should go next so come on we need to get to the stage, my celphone is down there"

So they all headed down stairs, Ryou was seated on the chair.

"GAH! I wanted attention but not this way!" Ryou said as everyone tied him down. "Help me!"

"Sorry hikari, I'm proud of you but I vowed revenge to get the narrator!" Bakura said. "And I always get what I want!"

"First of all since when, and second of all if you vowed revenge on the narrator why aren't you helping us?" Malik snapped. "And if you always get what you want, what about the knife, the dog, the pink-"

"Shut up Malik," Bakura interrupted as he helped them. They finished and left the stage. Andrea went to pick up the phone but a voice interrupted her.

-onstage

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…_

_Ryou Bakura…_

-backstage

"Well looks like I don't need a new narrator anymore…" Andrea mumbled, then she heard yelling.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Andrea heard some one scream.

She looked for the source of the sound to find a huge metal door; Some on was pounding it down, then Andrea figured out who the voice was it was…

-onstage

_Ryou Bakura…he stole Bakura's cheese…_

"No I didn't! It's in the fridge where he left it and besides why would I want his cheese?" Ryou said still trying to get out of chair only having it fall over backwards and making him look like and overturned turtle.

_Ryou Bakura…he's being haunted by the box ghost…_

(A/N:**ShadowRealmChibi**your review made me think of the box ghost arigato)

"There are no such things as ghosts…and what is the box ghost?"

_I'm glad you asked_

Random boxes appeared and hit Ryou, they piled on top of him and before long you could barely see his body.

"I am the box ghost!" A ghost in overalls and a beanie hat, there was a short pause of silence, "FEAR ME!"

Ryou was lying there with anime swirls.

_Ryou Bakura…he's actually a girl…_

Ryou immediately went into consiousness.

"I am NOT a girl! YOU HEAR ME! I am NOT a girl!" Ryou yelled.

_If you're not a girl why are you so offended? And besides I have pictures of you in a dress…_

Random pictures are thrown at him hitting him in the face.

"Ow…" Ryou mumbled, "stupid boxes and pictures…"

Then he looked at the pictures, his eyes widened.

"This is me in Bakura's shadow duel with Yami, when I was the change of heart! How did you get pictures!" Ryou yelled.

_So you admit you're a girl?_

"NO!"

_Yah…sure…Ryou Bakura…he's actually and undercover agent for the FBI named White British Chicken with Some Sprite…_

"First, I'm not and undercover agent for the FBI, and why would I be named the White British Chicken with Some Sprite?"

_How do we know you're not lying?_

"Because-" Ryou started, "Actually never mind…"

_Now you know Ryou Bakura…the cheese stealing, haunted, FBI white chicken agent girl…_

"Come back! I am NOT a girl! I'm not in the FBI either! Come back here!"

* * *

The was a little OOCness for Ryou…well it's not like anyone can be THAT nice anyways…boy that sucked... 


End file.
